Forever Yours
by Takerus Lost Angel
Summary: What do you do when your best friend, not to mention the love of your life is getting married? You do what Takeru does, you screw everything up!
1. Engagement

shedFor those who are not familiar with my work, let me introduce myself. I am the great Takerus Lost Angel! Before we precede any further, I'm notorious for not updating, however I am trying to change that. Well, I haven't written a story in approximately four years. (Most of my stories are from when I was in elementary and high school). Yikes! That's a very long time! However, I've been binging! For some apparent reason, I've been binging Digimon for the last…way too long! All thanks to Music Chick! Check out her fics they are uber amazing!

**Synopis:** What happens when your best friend, not to mention the love of your life is getting married, and you're too chicken to confess your feelings? You do what Takeru does, you screw everything up! Who says happy endings are for everyone?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or all that is associated with it, because between you and me Digimon would have ended in a totally different manor!

On with the story!

Forever Yours

By: Takerus Lost Angel

He sighed inwardly, while running his hands through is blonde hair. Maybe if the weather wasn't as beautiful as it was he wouldn't have felt as bad about being miserable. He could not blame the weather for his disturbed mood. It was a beautiful August day, the sun shone brilliantly as couples roamed the park. _'Hm, it's my fault I'm alone, only if I had the guts to tell her.'_ The young blonde thought as he wandered through the park; in two days his best friend and the love of his life would be married. It felt like it was only like yesterday that she told him the horrible news.

**Flashback**

_It was a warm spring day; the trees were filled with the sweet scented Sakura blossoms. If pass Byers didn't know any better, they would have thought that the two young adults were in love. The two laughed and joked about past adventures in the digital world. _

_The brunette grabbed the blondes arm and pulled him towards the bench. She smiled sweetly at him. "Today's a wonderful day isn't it, T.K.?" The brunette questioned._

"_Kari, if you considered being dragged around to every store in all of Odiba; then being forced to carry all the bags fun? Then you are sadly mistaken." He scoffed. Why isn't the great Iano here being your personal slave?"_

_She lightly hit her male companion on the arm. "Am I not allowed a simple afternoon, with my best friend?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes that could melt even the coldest of hearts._

_Takeru sighed, while shutting his eyes. "I guess I could put up with you." The two sat in a comfortable silence, each enjoying one another's company. "You know Kari, we haven't done this in a while, you know just the two of us."_

_Hikari squirmed in her seat, while Takeru peered at her through on eye. "Takeru," She began, this caught the boy's attention, rarely did Kari ever call him by his first name. "I wanted you to be the first to know, because you're my best friend and wanted you to hear it from me and no one else. Iano and I are getting married." She looked solemnly at the boy waiting for a reaction. However, she wasn't expecting the reaction she got._

_Takeru jumped from his seat beside Kari, and stared squarely at the girl. "Aren't you a little young to be getting married?"_

_The girl looked weirdly at the boy. "I'm twenty-two."_

"_Well aren't you rushing this just a little bit?"_

"_Iano and I have been going out for three years Takeru! What is your problem?" The young woman began to become impatient."_

"_I can't believe your marrying that jerk! He's…he's…umm…he is…"_

_Hikari snapped jumping to her feet. "He's what Takeru? He's what?" The girl inched herself closer closing the gap between them. She raised her hand as if she were going to slap the boy. "I thought you would be happy, of all people you're my best friend! I can't believe your doing this." She sobbed._

_Takeru embraced the girl and held her close. 'How can I be happy for you, if it's not me your marrying?' The boy thought as he rested his head on top of the girls. "Kari, I care too much about you, to let you go without a fight." He whispered._

_The girl looked at him, her ruby eyes starring quizzically at the boy. "I can't do this…" She sighed, before picking up her bags and leaving the miserable blonde by himself._

**End Flashback**

The blonde sighed to himself. Even to this day he could not think of one thing wrong with Iano. Just the name Iano made him sick to the stomach. The guy was a perfect gentlemen, he was smart, handsome, and treated Hikari with the utmost respect. Takeru, felt his pocket vibrate, he reached in and picked out his cell phone. He looked at the caller I.D. and furrowed his brows. It was her again. She had phoned or e-mailed at least three times a week, yet he never returned any of them. When would she get the point, he didn't want to talk to her. He clicked the phone off, and tossed it over his shoulder. Upon hearing a splash, he smirked. Finally, something was starting to look up.

The young adult tiredly trudged through the busy streets of Odiba. Only a few more blocks; and he would be home comfortably hidden from all to see his emotional scars. The adult began to fantasize about the wedding, how it would be him waiting for Kari and not Iano. He had a blissful look on his face, one that no one really had seen in quite some time. Takeru, didn't even realize that he was already outside his apartment door fiddling with his lock.

Takeru slipped into his apartment, and undid his shoes. "Oh Takeru, where have you been? I've been looking for you all day." He heard someone say, trying to ridiculously imitate a females voice.

Takeru peered around the corner to see Yamato sitting on _his_ couch, eating _his_ food. "Matt, don't you have your own apartment to steal food from?"

The older blonde raised a brow. "But Teeks, your food is so much tastier then mine." He whined.

Takeru rolled his eyes. "That's because I buy food." The two brothers sat in silence, until the younger of the two spoke. "Matt, I meant to ask you, how did you get into my apartment?"

"Ah, young grasshopper; leaving your extra key under the doormat is a sure way to get unwanted guests." Yamato smirked.

"Talking about unwanted guests…"

"Hey, I called your apartment three times, and then called your cell phone four. Talk about being hard to reach and you're not even the famous one." The older one grinned. "So, where is your cell phone, you really should carry it with you; just to be on the safe side." It was only a matter of time until the Yamato's older brother protectiveness emerged.

"It's kind of unreachable at the moment." Takeru smiled innocently, while receiving a suspicious look from his brother.

"What do you mean unreachable?"

"It's sort of at the bottom of the lake in the park." He said nonchalantly.

"At the bottom of the lake? That's an expensive cell phone Takeru. What the hell possessed you to do that?" Yamato screamed, while scratching his head in frustration.

"You think from your expression, that you were in love with the cell phone." He teased.

"That was an expensive gift, may I remind you!" He argued. "No, seriously; why did you do that?"

"She called."

"Oh." Was all Yamato could muster. "Teeks, she called me too, today. She said you still haven't replied to the invitation she sent you. She wants you there, you're her best friend." He said softly.

"Used to be." Takeru stared at the coffee table, there lying in the middle of it was the unopened invitation.

Yamato looked at his brother lovingly. "Even if you didn't want to go to the wedding, the least you could do is call her and let her know." Yamato stood and walked towards the door. "At least think about what I said."

The boy numbly shook his head.

He sat there alone in his apartment for hours. Just sitting and staring, battling with his internal emotions. He quietly picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. He couldn't figure out what power possessed him to pick up the phone and dial that particular number. He didn't even know what he was going to say if she even picked up the phone. However, some mysterious power inside him made him dial.

The phone rang about three times on the other end before someone picked it up. "Hello." 'She sounded so sweet on the other end. It had been months since he heard her voice. "Iano and Hikari residence, how can I help you?" Silence. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Even more silence. "Iano, if this is your idea of a prank it's not funny!" The line went dead.

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" He screamed to no one in particular, as he hit his head with the phone receiver. The phone rang just as he was about to hit his head with it again. "Huh?" He the talk button. "Hello?"

"Takeru?" The voice on the other end questioned.

'Shit!' He thought to himself. 'Damn technology, and stabbing me in the back.' The other end spoke again. "I know your there."

He tried to muster his best accent. "I'm sorry but there ain't not Talkeru here. I think you got the wrong number missy." He begged that she bought that line.

"Takeru, I know it's you. You were never good at accents." She stated. He could tell by the way she said it; she had a smile on her face. Whether it was because she was remembering the time they prank called Taichi and Yamato, or if it was the fact that he called. He just didn't know.

"You got me Hikari." He sighed sadly.

She must have missed it, because she began to talk like nothing had ever happen between the two of them. "Takeru! I'm so glad you called, I thought you never would. Just when I was about to give up hope you called." She laughed at the inside joke she had just created.

"Yeah Hikari, hope." He chuckled. Why was he cheering up, he wasn't suppose to. He was supposed to stay angry. As long as he was angry he wouldn't fall in love with her again. Then again maybe he never stopped loving her.

"Oh Takeru, I didn't realize how late it was." Takeru glanced at the clock it was coming up to midnight. "Takeru promise me you'll meet me for coffee tomorrow?" She asked the sound of pleading in her voice.

Takeru could only imagine she was giving him her famous puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "O.k. Hikari, I promise."

She squealed with delight. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow! Same place as always."

"O.k., seen you then Hikari." Takeru was about to hang up when he heard a small sob on the other line. His heart began to beat faster. "What's wrong Hikari?"

She sniffled. "It's nothing Takeru, I'm just so glad you called. I thought you hated me or something. I missed talking to you. You're my best friend after all."

Takeru felt a pang of guilt squeeze at his heart. "Hikari, I could never hate you."

Man, I think I've been listening to way too many love songs! Well that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm figuring that it will only be one more chapter. Well, I'm working on it right now, so I should have it posted by Monday the latest! Well until next time, keep writing!


	2. Last Minute Changes

**Author's Notes:** I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing Forever Yours, I'm actually quite impressed and not to mention surprised how many hits I've actually received. Thanks again!

**Music Chick:** Of course I had to mention you! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be writing this!

**Azn Angel Hikari:** I'm writing, I'm writing! And here is your beloved chapter!  
**BladeMasterAd:** You thinks you right? Me thinks you have to read and find out! .

**Synopsis:** What happens when your best friend, not to mention the love of your life is getting married, and you're too chicken to confess your feelings? You do what Takeru does, you screw everything up! Who says happy endings are for everyone?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon! Between you and me Digimon would have ended in totally different way! As well I do not own Oreo Cookies!

Forever Yours

By: Takerus Lost Angel

He gazed through the window of the coffee shop. He could see Hikari sitting at a table in the back; she was stirring her coffee feverishly. He glanced at his watch, it was already half past, and it was never like him to be late. That was something Yamato or Taichi were good at, but never him. He pushed the door to the shop open, a bell above the door jingled as he stepped through. Kari's head whipped up from the cup she was staring at, her eyes filled with happiness. Takeru made his way over to the table and slid into the booth across from her.

"You look good." She said sweetly, never removing her gaze from him.

He shifted nervously in his seat. "You, look good too."

"I didn't think you were going to show." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I didn't know if I was going to show either."

The two young adults sat awkwardly across from each other, neither one knowing what to say. It never was this hard to make conversation, let alone make each other laugh. The girl sitting across from him started to giggle. Takeru cocked his brow at her. The girl continued to laugh, harder, and harder, and harder. "What's so funny?" Takeru hissed.

The girl gasped for air as she tried to regain her composure, gaining looks from other patrons in the cafe. "I don't know about you, but the last time I was in this place, was right before university."

Takeru smiled not any ordinary smile but a genuine smile. "I remember that, we were so lucky we didn't get banned from this place."

**Flashback**

_Miyako, Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke sat around a table, laughing and joking. Cody was off visiting a cousin in Europe and was unable to join them. The waiters around them were getting impatient because no one seemed to have placed an order._

"…_And I said that's not a skunk, that's my peanut butter and tuna sandwich I had last week." Daisuke smirked triumphantly._

"_Dai, that is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard!" Miyako screeched. "Who in their right mind would eat that junk?"_

"_If you want to talk about disgusting, you should see what my mom makes! You can even ask Koushiro for yourself." Kari countered._

"_I've got you all beat! This one time, Yamato made me dinner, all I can remember is it contained hot sauce, wasabi, and mystery meat from the refrigerator covered in green fuzz!"_ _The blonde argued._

_Davis shook his head excitedly. "You want to know what is really gross? When I was breaking in my new soccer shoes, I had this blister. It was crunchy on the outside and soft and smooth on the inside, just like an oreo cookie." The trio began to gag as they tried desperately to hold down their breakfasts. _

_A waiter came towards the table for the fourth time. "Are you children ready to order yet?" He said in a snooty tone._

_Kari smiled sweetly at him. "I think I'll have a soda."_

"_Me too."_

"_I wouldn't mind one either."_

"_And for you?" The waiter turned his attention to Daisuke._

"_I think I'll have a coffee, make it black."_

"_As you wish." The waiter commented as he left to prepare their order._

"_Dai, do you think it's wise to have coffee? Have you even had one for that matter?" Miyako questioned, while peering at him through her glasses._

"_Miyako, it is a coffee shop! You would think that with all the coffee shops in the world, that the coffee makers are actually doing something right if people continuously buy the product. It's called market research!" Daisuke stuck his tongue out at the older girl._

_The three of them stared dumbfounded at the teen. "Did he actually say something intelligent?" They all chorused_

_The waiter returned with everyone's drinks, and sat them in front of their respected owners. Davis grabbed the mug of steaming java and took a big swig of it. Daisuke yelped in disgust as liquid spewed out of his mouth. During the fiasco someone managed to knock over all the drinks._

_The waiter stood silently for a moment, trying to regain his composure. "Get out!" He yelled at the teens. As they were exiting the booth, Daisuke accidentally stepped on the waiter's foot. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" He screamed. The teens all took off running out of the café. _

**End Flashback**

Hikari sipped her coffee as she remembered that fateful day. "Who would have thought that one little cup of coffee, could get us in that much trouble?" The brunette sighed, while fidgeting with her engagement ring.

Takeru looked sadly at her. "Are you happy?"

This caught Hikari off guard. "Off course I'm happy, why would you ask that?" Takeru nodded towards the fidgeting of the ring. "Oh, that's just a nervous habit." She shrugged off.

"I meant to ask you something." Takeru looked interestedly at the girl. "When I told you about my engagement, you said something along the lines 'I care too much about you, to let you go without a fight.' What did you meant by that? Not to mention it wasn't the first time you said that."

Takeru grimaced slightly. For once in her life why couldn't she leave things the way they were, why couldn't she just live without knowing something for once? He sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, but if he didn't say it now, then he never would. "I said it because I loved you."

Hikari looked at him sincerely for a moment. "_Loved_? As in past tense not the present, right?"

Takeru shook his head. "No, I still love you."

Hikari stared at Takeru, penetrating him with her eyes. "Takeru why are you doing this to me?" The blonde beauty looked at her crossly, wasn't this what she wanted to hear. She's the one who asked what he meant.

She shook her head, trying to wrap her brain around what just happened. "You've had over ten years to tell me this, and today the day before my wedding you decide to do this. You are unbelievable! Just because you're sad and alone doesn't mean you have the right to make me all depressed!" The young woman rummaged through her purse for change for her coffee. She slammed the coins on the table and marched towards the door.

The woman kept her cool and composure as she made her way through the cafe, but as soon as she felt the cool breeze on her skin, she broke down and cried. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran through the busy streets of Odiba, bumping and colliding with many pedestrians. The young woman finally sought refuge in her quiet apartment. Upon reaching her apartment, she did what any depressed girl would do; she grabbed a tub of ice-cream and watched old reruns of sappy chick flicks.

As she watched the films, she began to think. _"That's why Takeru had been acting so strange. It was starting to weird me out."_ While growing up she always believed Takeru loved her, but he never said anything. She waited desperately to hear those words. Yet, her waiting continued. Her relationship with Iano at first was a stepping stone in getting over her prince charming. She didn't believe that in the end she would actually love Iano, but she did.

A couple hours had passed and Iano finally came home from work. "Evening, sweet pea." He yelled from the end of the hallway. "How was your visit with Takeru?"

"It was uneventful." She lied, as she shut the television off and walked towards the kitchen.

"So, honey; what's for dinner?" He asked while he poked around in the fridge.

Hikari smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry; I wasn't really in the mood to cook. There is some frozen dinners in the freezer."

"Hikari…" He said tiredly. "I work all day so that we can afford this wedding and this apartment; the least you could do is make dinner."

Hikari looked strangely at him, only now had she realized how coldly he would say her name. He never said it, with the same happiness Takeru would. Wait. Why was she thinking about Takeru? She was mad at him, for those hurtful things he said.

"Hikari?" Iano waved a hand in front of her face.

She shook her head. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I must have spaced out. Here, I'll make you something quick."

After dinner the young couple sat and watched television for a while. As time passed Hikari thought more and more about what Takeru said. He said _'I love you.'_ She thought happily. In all the years that she had known T.K., there was a small place in her heart just for that boy.

"Iano…" Hikari whined, looking at the man beside her.

"Shh, Hikari. The game is on, can't it wait?" He mumbled while focusing on the television. "NO! You stupid fools, go the other way!" He yelled at the television, while flapping his arms like a wild digimon.

Hikari nodded solemnly, while turning her back to Iano. No matter how far or busy Takeru was he always made time for her. Even if it was the middle of the night and needed to talk, he would be the only person who would talk.

Iano tapped Hikari on the shoulder. "What did you want to talk about?" He questioned between commercial breaks.

"Oh, it's nothing." The young woman smiled softly.

"Are you sure? I still have a few minutes before the game starts.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "It wasn't important, anyways." Iano's focus resumed back to the television set.

Iano flicked the television off. "Hikari." He whispered softly in her ear. "I think we should go to bed, we have a very big day tomorrow." Hikari shook her head numbly and slowly made her way towards the bedroom. The entire night the young woman tossed and turned, she would barely be asleep when Takeru's words would pop back into her head.

"HIKARI! I can't believe you're getting married in a couple of minutes!" Miyako squealed as she paced around the room.

"Calm down Miyako! You're making me nervous!" Hikari whined, as Sora placed the finishing touches on the girl's hair.

"I'm just so glad that you finally got over Takeru and moved on." Mimi said sincerely. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah me too." Kari said unenthusiastically.

There was a knock at the door. "You girls ready?" Taichi asked behind the door. "People are getting restless out there!"

Mimi, Sora, and Miyako opened up the door and scurried out. "Good luck Kari!" They chimed as they got into position for the procession into the church. Taichi walked into the room and looked at his younger sister. "You look beautiful."

Hikari smiled. "Is he out there?"

Taichi sadly shook his head. "Kari, you know if you don't want to do this, you don't have to." He said reassuringly to his younger sister.

"Well in that case, I need to ask you a favor." Taichi look curiously at his younger sibling. She grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear.

"I was only joking, I didn't really mean it! Have you gone crazy?" He asked skeptically.

"Crazy in love." She replied innocently, as she slipped past her brother into the hall.

"You know Kari, you're asking a lot from me here!" He said sullenly.

"If you love me, you will do it!"

The church was beautifully decorated; all the pews were decorated with bunches of Toole in the shape of flowers. The aisle was sprinkled with confetti and sparkles, while the alter was littered with a variety of different flower arrangements. The groom and groomsmen were all smartly dressed in black on black tuxedos as they waited patiently for the wedding march to begin. Taichi made his way down the aisle, receiving quizzical looks from everyone in the audience.

Taichi tapped on the mike to ensure it was on. "Hello everyone, first I would like to thank all of you for coming here to honor this wedding." Everyone in the audience applauded sincerely. Taichi turned and looked towards Iano. "Iano, we both know that my sister truly loves you, however she has just informed me that she's not _in_ love with you." The audience gasped at this remark. "I am sorry to say, but the wedding is called off, thank-you." Taichi stepped off the alter, and made his way to the back of the church.

Takeru sulked in his apartment in only a few more minutes, the love of his life would be married. He tried diligently to erase this from his memory. "From this point forward I will be alone." He said to no one in particular. After a few more minutes of sulking, he heard a knock at his door. "Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone."

The knocking at the door persisted. After a few more moments he heard someone jiggling with the lock. "Yamato, that key is for emergencies only."

The door swung open. "This is an emergency." A female voice echoed through the apartment.

Takeru looked up to see Hikari standing there in her wedding dress. "What are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"I just wanted to tell you that from now on I'll be forever yours." She said innocently. Takeru continued to stare at the girl in front of him. "Takeru, I love you too."

**Author's Notes:** Well that's it folks! A quick but sweet little Takari, now that the gates to my writing have opened, I will hopefully be writing more fics! I'll keep you posted!


End file.
